


wandering star

by havisham



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi hasn't called Galen Papa yet, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Seduction, Voyeurism, mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Bodhi takes a plunge, Galen schemes.The Empire watches, but it can't see.





	wandering star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/gifts).



There were always people watching, that was just a given. 

Whether you were eating or sleeping or taking a shit, your activities would be carefully monitored and compared to other functionaries of the Empire; if your times were found lacking (not enough chews per second, too much time on the shitter) then you’d be informed, not kindly, by your superior officer and advised to improve your times. 

Bodhi knew all of this.

He also knew another thing: Galen Erso was slow. Not mentally, of course, he was one of the Empire’s most brilliant scientists -- even a nothing cargo pilot like Bodhi knew _that_ \-- and not even physically. Erso was old -- well, older than Bodhi, anyway, he probably had twenty years on him if he had a day -- but his frame was a powerful one and Bodhi himself had witnessed himself the one time one of the kyber crystal shipments had started to leak on the dock and Erso had outrun him to get to emergency shutdown switch. 

But still, when Bodhi saw him, it seemed to him that Erso moved on a schedule that was just his own. Everyone knew that Erso’s work was under the direct supervision of Director Krennic, who was off-world most of the time, so Bodhi thought it made sense that Erso would take his time when it came to supervising unloading the cargo, checking the manifest -- really, the work of the clerk, but kyber was such a precious commodity that Erso himself would manifest on the docket and oversee the the unloading process. 

Bodhi, whose work was mostly done, would linger there too. If anything was missing or damaged, the blame would ultimately fall on him. He hated the checks most of all. He wanted to get something to eat, crawl into the ‘fresher and yank one out before he curled up in a borrowed bed and got his guaranteed ten hours of rest. 

But he couldn’t do that while fucking Galen Erso was running his hands up and down his copy of the manifest, his flat, frog-like mouth twisting in thought. He caught Bodhi looking and stared back. Bodhi flushed and shifted his stance, trying to look more deferential. He wasn’t usually this bitchy. The trip to Jedha had been more fraught than usual. He’d tried to see his family this time, but it hadn’t done any good. His mother was dead and his brother didn’t want to see him at all. He’d thrown in his lot with the Partisans, the rumor went, and so having a brother working for the Empire was totally haram _._

Oh well. Didn’t matter. Bodhi had spent his credits in the gaming halls instead and had lost everything. The games hadn’t even had the pretense of fairness and the fuck he’d purchased afterwards with his meagre winnings had left him aching and irritable. 

“Pilot Rook,” said a bored-sounding voice cutting sharply through the fog of Bodhi’s mind. “If you wouldn’t mind signing off here, we can go.” 

Erso was closer to Bodhi than he’d ever been before. Bodhi could make out the color of his eyes -- muddy brown and sharp, so sharp that Bodhi winced at his gaze -- and the small smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Along with the crow’s feet in the corner of his eyes, Bodhi realized with a sick lurch that he wanted Galen Erso more than he’d wanted anyone in recent memory. 

“O-of course, sir,” he said, fumbling with the pen when it was handed to him. He finally was able to go free, but he knew Erso was watching him as he went. Bodhi tried not to slouch too much. He didn’t succeed. 

He spent the his mandated rest period trying to remember everything he knew about Galen Erso. It wasn’t much -- Bodhi never cared for politics, or for most things that couldn’t fly. He knew Erso was Krennic’s pet, that he was wanted for war crimes by the Rebellion (but then again, probably so was everyone who worked for the Empire) -- Erso didn’t have any family, at least, no one had ever visited him or even contacted him through his long years in Eadu. 

Bodhi tried to sleep. Tried to, but he stayed awake instead, staring at the underside of his sleeping chamber, the smooth plasteel of it marred by an anatomically impossible rendering of a cock. 

He got up and dressed. The door to his room stuck halfway open and he squeezed through. To his relief, the hallway was empty and he made his way down to the mess. It was closed at this hour, but the vending machines were still open. A couple of credits got him a bag of chips. When he bent to retrieve it, he got up and saw Galen Erso at the machine next to his, getting a bottle of blue milk. 

Bodhi did a double take. He hadn’t heard Erso’s footsteps at all. 

“Rook,” Erso said, a mad gleam in his eyes. “I want to speak to you, if I can.” 

Speak to him? Erso looked like he wanted to eat him. 

Bodhi could only nod gormlessly, and follow Erso where he led. 

*

“You’re from Jedha, I’ve heard,” Erso said when they’d reached his rooms -- a far nicer set of rooms than the plain cell that Bodhi had to make do with, but then again Erso surely deserved it -- but it looked barely lived in. The smell itself was plasteely and new, like it had been just installed. How many cameras were embedded in the walls, the moldings? Bodhi looked around curiously. 

He realized belatedly that Erso was expecting an answer. “Yes,” he blurted out. “Er, yes, my family’s from there. I left when I was a kid, to go into training. If it wasn’t for this route now, I doubt I’d ever go back.” 

“Yes, your route,” Erso said and seemed to decide something. He nodded to himself and squared his shoulders. He took a step closer to Bodhi. “You know what you’re transporting?” 

“Of course,” Bodhi said. Even a child knew what drew the Empire to Jedha. 

“And what it’s going to be used for?” Something about the way Erso said this made Bodhi recoil. There was a dark hint of accusation there, something similar to the way Bodhi’s brother had spoken to him before, calling him a delivery boy for the Empire. 

“It’s not my business,” Bodhi said sharply. “I’m just the pilot.” 

“You’ve never thought about it?” 

He’d never thought about it. It wasn’t a productive line of inquiry. Bodhi wasn’t like Erso -- he was eminently replaceable and he knew that. Thinking about things just complicated what he had to do. Bodhi let out a forceful sigh. “I thought you brought me here to fuck, not try to sow discontent in my mind.” 

Something uncoiled in Erso’s posture. 

“That could be arranged,” he said smoothly. 

*

Those who were watching would see this: Bodhi on his knees, staring up at Erso, his mouth agape. Erso reached down, ruffled his hair, a fatherly gesture that didn’t quite match the cock he had in his hand. 

They’d lose interest, wouldn’t hear what else could’ve been whispered between them. 

That was for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx Sath for a late night beta. All remaining mistakes are mine. They're all I own. 
> 
> Title by Portishead.


End file.
